Caramel girl
by Silya
Summary: He reminded her of the autumn windy days, the acoustics of this season are different and all sounds, no matter how hushed, are as crisp as autumn air.
1. Chapter 1

With the last touch of the brush, Yori gently put it aside on a wooden table and with the approving nod, she hurried to the wardrobe. She opened it and from precisely segregate by colors and materials clothes she puled out her school uniform, which softness caressed her soft and pale skin. A second later she directed towards the bathroom. With her clothes on, Yori smoothed any wrinkles on it. Her petite hands searching for any evidence of deprecation on her appearance.

_All right_, she turned around and faced her every morning routine. Yori walked quietly to the nearest occupied bed. _Perhaps, I should wake her up ? _She glanced down at the girl wrapped in a quilt. Yori looked at her sympathetically, _or maybe not...Well, there is no turning back_ with a apologetic sight she gently placed her hand on Yuuki shoulder. She shook her lightly "Yuuki, wake up, it's already half past seven" she said softly.

This effort gave only some deeply unknown sound from the dark haired girl in a hesitation she glanced at the peacefully sleeping form _One more try, _this time she tried to be a little bit more forceful, the girl idly opened her deep dark brown eyes and peeked at the caramel girl, which was now standing and giving her warmhearted gaze.

"Hnnn, what time is it Yori ?" Yuuki yawned and tried to fight against the sleep by rubbing her eyes. "It's something half past seven" she answered curtly, heading to her desk where her books were waiting for some packing, she grabbed them and with almost a mother care she put them in her bag. Yuuki keep staring at the girl until her brain gave final crack "Huh?...What?" the girl almost immediately stormed out of the bed and tripped in the action landing on her butt. With a quick oww she got up from the floor as fast as she landed on it. Yuuki tossed nervously her chocolate hairs aside, while muttering something about her socks.

Yori was standing beside the doors, waiting patiently for her best _and probably only_ friend. In the meantime she looked around their dorm room, it wasn't plain, just simple. There weren't any pink walls or frills and other girly stuff, not like they were allowed to redecorate the walls or windows for example... Yet with Yuuki it was somehow impossible to keep the room clean and in order. But she liked it like that, it was fun to watch her mope around and search for her things. Or when she was coming late every night from her prefect duty, and recompense her lack of sleep during their day classes. She got a warm feeling and lightly smiled to herself chuckling in her mind.

She gasped in surprise when she felt somebody leading her through the doors. Honey eyes meeting dark chocolate ones for a moment during the act. "Come on Yori, don't smile and stand there like that, we need to hurry !" Yuuki was pulling her hand, leading her to the school corridors, having nervous expression on her face.

Everything was the same, so why she was having the feeling that something wasn't right.

,_,_,_,

Some socks and underwear searching later...

"Yori, why didn't you wake me up ? We were almost late for the first period, really..." Yuuki said with a little hurt in her voice. She was staring at her plate and toying with her potatoes, making some kind of two round clumps.

Sayori was siting opposite her taking a double look at the asparagus on her own plate, she hated them, they were long and have some kind of pale green color, and beside that, they weren't tasty. "Yuuki, shouldn't I be the one to worry about it ?" she answered with a sight.

The dining hall was really loud today, well maybe it always was, but today it was somehow disturbing. She glanced at her friend and stopped in the halfway, why was she so pale ? Yuuki was always cheerful, full of energy and she was always smiling. But lately she was more unhappy and stressed. Yori take a better look at her, she peered at her face, she had noticed dark bags under her eyes, probably because of her prefect duty. There was something in her eyes, like uncertain . She was troubled with something. But, why she didn't tell her anything ?

"Yuuki, are you feeling alright? Is it about Kiryu ?" she asked with worry in her voice, the bright caramel eyes never leaving petite girl beside her. Disturbed with her thoughts Yuuki glanced at her "Hmm? Oh no, I'm alright Yori, really don't worry about me" she forced a small smile and returned to looking at her plate.

_Now, it was a lie, wasn't it ?_ Puzzled she let out her breath, Sayori was thoughtfoul for a moment, pondering what she would do. Sure there was no point in continuing the conversation, Yuuki will as always avoid her questions and behave like nothing is really wrong. Then in sing song voice she would ask her to let her copy her homework.

She took her asparagus from her plate and placed it on Yuuki's one, "Look, it looks like a face" she said briefly. The potatoes round clumps were looking like eyes, while asparagus made some kind of a smile.

The little movement made Yuuki more joyful, "Eat, you need some vitamins" Yori said with warm in her voice, she was pleased with herself, she made her smile, and beside, she got rid of those awful vegetable.

,_,_,_,

Yori was still thinking about the conversation she had with Yuuki. Why in the firs place she would lied to her ? Didn't she trusted her ? Maybe this whole thing was about Zero absence. Well, for now she needed to bring back the books to the library before the curfew, she can always ask her later that night. While Yuuki was gone and doing the prefect duty, she have some time to herself. There still was some homework to do, Yuuki will probably forget about it as always. _Oh well_ she shrugged and was about to turn around the corner when she bumped at something.

She landed on the floor with the loud thud, books scattering around her from the force of the collapse. She let out a painful groan and hissed when she tried to get up.

"Ah", she raised her head in the direction of the sound and found herself staring in the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen._ Alright, not at something, but actually at someone_

She focused herself to stand up and dusted herself off in the process. Making sure that her uniform is approving by smoothing it over with her small and a little trembling hands. Then she focused on her books lying on the floor _Oh God, the lady from the library will kill me if they have some serious damages._

She hurried with the help to them, completely forgot about the curious and stoic person she burst at a little while ago. One by one she started to pick them up from the floor and put them into the bag. Well everything was important, but books have a special place in her heart. A good book can turn to be a faithful friend, who can comfort you and make you laugh in sorrow days. Yori especially liked their smell, it is like, you can actually sniff the plot of the story before you even open a book ! This nice and subtle happiness of reading, this joy not chilled by age.

"You should apologize to me" she heard a cold and unemotional voice from behind her. Disturbed with her thoughts she turned around and couldn't help feeling a little hurt with the tone of his voice. Offended with the words she bowed apologetically and said "I'm really sorry, I'm usually not so clumsy", she drew herself up and offered him a small warm smile.

The boy stood there melancholically and stared at her with the blank expression. She shuddered under his piercing gaze and slightly blushed avoiding eye contact.

"Hn" he answered raising his hand to fiddle with the single wisp oh his mahogany hair, which seems to be wild and directed in different sites, like leaves falling from the trees. Yes, he reminded her of the autumn windy days, the acoustics of this season are different and all sounds, no matter how hushed, are as crisp as autumn air. So beautiful, but yet so cruel.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the hand reaching toward her hairs, the final briefly touch bring her back to her senses, when she felt the hand softly brushed against her hair, she froze in surprise. Yori shivered at the gentle movement

"I like caramel, it's sweet" he whispered simply giving her the last icy look while turning away from her in the headmaster office direction.

Confused and out of words Yori was still standing and gaping after him, her knees oddly weak, realizing the seriousness of the previous action she felt a blush stain her cheeks. She felt foolishly for letting her guard down like that. She gave herself a mental kick and sighted nervously.

When her brain was at last working properly and she calmed herself down, she started to walk towards library. In the briskly walk she started to calculate some observations. Firstly it was the first time she saw this boy and his uniform...Ah, of course she never saw him, because he is from the night class. Hmm, now what the night class student was doing here in the day time ? He could come when there was time for night classes. That was a bit odd. Oh well she can always ask Yuuki about it, perhaps that would be the best solution.

,_,_,_,

Softly the evening came, the red sun was sinking to sleep, someone briskly steps were heard from afar. The girl eyed the rosy sky and sighted heavily. Yori lost the track of time at the library. Now it is past their curfew and she should be in her dorm room. _What's wrong with me lately ?_ She never break any rule, always on time and in tune with rules, but here she is, maundering around the school corridor. How ironic

She was about to approach the stairs when she saw two figures standing on them. She tensed up and quietly took a step back, then looked at them closely to figure out who they are. She couldn't risk the eventuality of being caught. Carefully she glanced at the unusual pair. Yori was sure that she saw somewhere those silver hair. She moved a little closer to have a better look, almost tripped on the stair in the movement.

Then she relaxed a bit when she recognized Zero Kiryu, and the girl opposite him should be..._ Yes, it's Yuuki_. Yori smiled with relief and was about to approach them when the boy suddenly reduced distance between him and Yuuki, then he turned her back and caught her from behind. Yori was lost for her words, what was he doing ?

Back then she didn't know yet, that the next moment will change her life forever. Unexpectedly Zero nuzzled his face at her throat and licked Yuuki's neck, just like a hungry animal. Yori was standing in her spot, not daring to move. Her blush were probably in the darkest shade of red. If she could, she would burn from embarrassment right there. Just then Zero opened his mouth and Yori saw something sharp. Within a moment his fangs sank into her neck, cruelly and with impunity. Blood started to escape from his mouth down her neck. The seconds ticked by and Yori's legs was feeling weak because of the scene before her. What was happening ? Suddenly Yuuki shouted and repelled him. Stepping away from him Yuuki breathed deeply trying to catch her breath. Zero whispered something what sounded like "I'm sorry" with desperate in his voice.

He glanced away from her, startled by the view he saw at the stairs, the only word that escaped his mouth was "Sayori". Now he was looking at her, confused and uncertain. Yuuki turned around shocked and with fear in her eyes, she managed to whisper "Yori..." before she fainted and was grabbed just in time. The dark haired boy was holding her petite form in his arms with tenderness and gentleness.

_What do I do now ?_

_,_,_,_,_

_I'm still not sure of everything and I will probably edit and fix the story a few times... Still it's some kind of experiment. I will see what to do with it. It's fun to write again :)_

_Ah also If I find beta reader, or someone who would help me fix some errors, then I may continue the story without problems :)  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting across the chairman Cross desk.. He was fixing his gaze away from me, from time to time he glanced my way for a few seconds, when he did that he always frowned, making me stiffen up. It seems that he was thinking about something really hard, his fringe blotted brown eyes, making it hard to tell what kind of thoughts were behind them.

Awkward silence was impeded with the tickling sound of the clock, which was standing somewhere in the room. Maroon Curtains were raised, causing the room to look more dark and disheartening. I glanced at the candle which was placed on the mahogany desk, the small flame was giving a dim light, making me feel a lil bit more comfortable. Fidgeting with my fingers I straighten up in my seat, in order to take a more suitable position, on the other hand it made me feel more confident. I know it wasn't going to be easy, after all I saw something I shouldn't. Everything happened in a quick pace, up until now. I only remember some shouts, footsteps and the sound of closing door, which abstracted me from mental shock.

I sighted and raised my head, it seems that the movement caught his attention. He rearranged his old glasses and looked straight at me. For a while it seemed like he was figuring out what to say, at the same time my mind was writing different types of scenarios, I was starting to feel hesitantly. Finally, after what it seems like hours, he began softly „Yori..." I trembled slightly at the sound of his voice, not sure what to expect from him.

„You are a smart girl, I guess there is no need to implement you with what happened there, is there ?" he smiled softly resting his chin on his hands. I nodded lightly, not sure if I indeed understand the incident. „But wasn't it all just some tale to scare off children ? I mean it appear to be absurd, just a while ago they were a fiction, but now I am told that vampires really exist." I stated, making sure not to show any fear toward the word vampire, but truth to be said, at that time I was quailed.

„Yeah, you have right to disbelieve. At last everything you believed up until now was a lie, wasn't it?" I frowned at this, he was right. Not wanting to get the answer to his question principal Cross made more serious expression „Yori listen, I am in a very hard position, I need to make a decision what to do about this" he paused for a while „What to do about you" he corrected himself. I was feeling uneasy. I looked away, my eyes searching something, I stopped at the vase with flowers, they were wilted. I don't know why, but the first thing that came to my mind was the boy with mahogany hair, his piercing blue eyes gazing down at me. I shivered at the thought and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Then I slowly looked back at the headmaster. „I understand" was all I could manage to say.

He smiled, forming tiny wrinkles around his mouth in the movement „Alright then, let me explain what I expect from you"

,_,_,_,

I was staring at the reflection of myself in the mirror, sighting I reached for my hairbrush. With the long and delicate pulls I was thinking through. The headmaster decided that he won't do anything, for now. He explained the whole history of vampires, the big role of pure blood, and the secret behind night class.

I ceased whatever I was doing when the sudden realization came to my mind. The boy I saw earlier around the library was one of them. I fidget uncomfortably, continuing with the brushing, pushing that thought away. What about Zero ? Should I face him like nothing happened ? That would be impossible. Standing up from the dressing table I moved towards the toilet.

I closed lightly the door, not sure for what reason. Actually Yuuki was in the hospital wing, she will spend there one or two days to regain power. I saddened at the thought, we are pretty close, and I will be lonely without her. She is my only friend after all. There always is Kiryu, but he is... Well let's just say that he is disobedient, making it hard for him to trust anyone beside himself. I glanced shyly towards the door before unbuckling the buttons of my black blazer, taking it off I placed it on the nearer shelf, making sure to neaten it. I took a hold of my velvet string of bow and pulled it slightly, I sighted lightly in the act and started to take off the marzipan white blouse. It slidden softly over my pale skin making me quiver tenderly. I bended down to remove my tights, making my caramel loose strands of hairs fell in front of my eyes. Straightening up I tied my hairs with the ribbon from my uniform. I took care of the skirt and pale rosy underwear.

After the shower I occupy myself with the book. From time to time I was glancing toward Yuuki bed, making it hard to focus on what I was reading. Closing the book in defeat i placed it on my night table. I walked towards the balcony window, in order to occlude the curtains. When I was about to do it, I stopped dead in my tracks with my hand on the drape. Slowly I hidden against it and carefully peeped thru the window. From it I have a good view at the nearest forest around our school and the small path leading to the building, where our classroom were situated. Amongst the trees I saw few figures from the night class. After closely look I caught a sight of the familiar mahogany hair, the sudden thump of my heart put me off stroke. A little bit confused with the unknown feeling, I wondered why weren't they in class? With the shrug of my shoulders I ascertained that it wasn't my affair, and that I would probably get into some troubles.

So I just need to close the window and get some deserved sleep. With the approving nod I closed it, and with the last quick glance at the night class I was about to make my way to the bed, when out of the blue I caught a glimpse of curious eyes fixed on me. I froze, not daring to move I locked my eyes with the lightly tinted blue ones. The seconds ticked by, and I was feeling that my legs were going numb, not only them, but my whole body was lightly trembling with uncertainty. Finally the girl with ponytails walking beside him attracted his attention. Instantly I disguised myself behind the curtain, clinging onto them like if my life depended on them. I let out a shaky breath and I slid down onto the floor. I griped my milky white nightgown, closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind. Softly I opened my eyes slightly and I eyed my laced night-dress. I smoothed it with mildly trembling hands and managed to stand up. I lifted my left hand and placed it on my chest. I could feel my heart beating firmly against it. Oh boy, what I got myself into.

,_,_,_,

I caught a smell, a sweet one indeed. I like sweets. This one was familiar thought. I looker around in order to find the source of this sugary scent. This took me only a while, and I found myself looking at a delightful creature. She was standing in the window, the white laced nightgown giving her an angelic and pure look. I licked my lips and smirked invisible. After all I was bored, I need to find some new toy to play with. Yuuki was „tasty", but not sweet enough. This one looked promising. And her scent was starting to alluring me.

If I want something, then I will get it. I lifted my hand and twiddled with loose strand of my hair. Then I noticed her looking straight at me. I focused on her eyes, they were caramel. I had a sudden urge of greed, it was some time since I was feeling anything, that was new for me.

„Shiki, want some pocky?" I broke off the eye contact and focused on Rima. „Un" and with a swell motion of my hand I took one and let it melt on my tongue.

,_,_,_,

Breath in, breath out, one last sight and I'm out. I reached towards the door and rested my hand on the door knob. Today chairman Cross will decide what to do with me, I griped the knob and grimaced. Are they going to erase my memory ? Is it even possible ? I loosened my grip, maybe that would be the best. I just need to stay my calm and quiet self, and everything will be as it was. I just ignored that whisper deep down in my head, laughing at my naivety.

,_,_,_,

_I deeply apologize for the wait,and also I'm sorry for all the mistakes, maybe I shouldn't upload it online ? I mean, I think that the spelling errors can disturb someone, but still there are some people who waited patiently for it, so it may be kind of unfair for them._

_I also changed the narration, as I said earlier I'm experimenting... Does it disturb anyone ? If so then tell me and I will go back to the old one :) _

_So please, feel free and share your thoughts with me, what do you think of it so far ? Is it boring or too descriptive ?_

_Oh and, is there someone who would help me correct mistakes ? :) I think that I could compensate it somehow, I dunno how, but yeah, anyone ?_


	3. Chapter 3

My concentration was wearing thin, on top of that, Kiryu was avoiding me like I was some kind of a plague, which made things harder for me.

I don't ask him to have a sunday afternoon tea with me, I just ask for a tolerance. I'm sure that he could afford that much.

I sighted and after the bell ringed I gathered my books and belongings and directed my footsteps to the exit, pondering about my curent position. It was hard on me, cause I must always look strong and reliable, but truth to be told, I was terrified.

I slowed down my footsteps when I found myself before the big doors 'Well now, behind these doors lays my future, I guess'. I shook myself mentally, constantly repeating that I am strong, and within a moment I knocked a few times. The wait lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like eternity.

Fortunately I heard a simply ''Please enter", my heart skipped a beat. I waited longer than necessary and with my last scraps of courage I turned the golden doorknob and stepped inside.

At first I was quite unsure, whatever I should step deeper, because chairman wasn't alone.

,_,_,_,

Eventually I settled myself in the chair, which I assume, was prepared especially for me. From the corner of my eyes I eyed the man standing next to the chairman mahogany desk, he wasn't paying attention to me, he only once glanced my way for a few seconds. I had a feeling that his gaze could see right through me. He was making me uncomfortable, to my relief he turned his eyes to the near window, staring into god know what.

I closed my eyes lightly, it always helps me calm down. After a while headmaster Cross coughed, it was his way to make me pay attention to him, and of course, to signalize that he wanted to say something. " Yori, I discussed your matter with Yuuki and Zero". Not knowing how to answer him I simply nod. "I hope that you will understand my decision, whatever you will accept it, or perhaps be against it". His expression was serious, but there was always a hint of kindness on his face, no mater how strict he wanted to look, she was always there.

The dark haired man still doesn't even glanced our way, but I could swear, that he was paying attention to every word that was said.

"Yori, this may be hard o you, but remember that you can always have your own word on this", I pondered on it for a while, lowering my gaze to the floor "Sir, if this is the best option for me, then I won't be against it" I looked straight at him, making sure not to show any fear.

In the corner of my eyes I saw that the mysterious man smirked. In the same time chairman smiled and rested his chin on his hands, making me feel more at ease.

"I'm glad, that my opinion of you was correct". I smiled at him lightly, wondering what was his judgment about me, "Yori" he paused and sighted. Then he rearranged his old glasses and looked me in the eyes, 'Here it comes' I thought, "I want you to became a prefect, and a vampire hunter"

If I could, I would faint in that exact moment.

,_,_,_,

I was speechless, for my entire life I wasn't once lost for words. I think that this is what they call a mental shock.

"Look Yori, I know that this may be a shock for you", no kidding, " but it's the best solution". 'For who' I though averting my gaze from him. He straighten himself in his armchair "It was it, or erasing your memories". I think I looked funny at him, cause he said "I though so"

"Listen Yori, Yuuki and Kiryu will also became hunters, when the time will come. The number of vampire hunters decreases with remarkable rapidity, and the people who know the secret about vampires I could count on my hand." He mourned at the though "That's why, Yori, your knowledge is important to us, your existence". I wasn't sure if I should felt proud about it, or course my holes luck. The atmosphere in the room got thicker.

"Well then, let's get straight to the point, shall we ?" I guessed that chairman sensed it, because he smiled kindly, his eyes twinkled during it and I could swear, that I saw him winking.

"Then let me introduce to you, your tutor and future mentor, Toga Yagari " chairman with a gesture of his hand pointed the dark haired man with an eyepatch. I hesitated whatever to stand and bow or just stay where I was, I choose the second option and remained in my seat.

Yagari tear away his gaze from the window and directed it at me. I decided to stand up and with a delicate bow I properly introduced myself "I'm Sayori Wakaba, sir" I straightened up and smiled briefly "I guess that I'm in your care from now on"

Again, he looked at me like he exactly knew, what I was thinking or feeling, his blue eyes intimidate me. I was trying to look calm and collected, but with him looking at me like 'That', it was nearly impossible.

He broke down our eye contact and I sighted in relief, smirking he rearranged his hat "I hope that you are tougher than you look, Wakaba" he said. I looked puzzled for a moment, was he referring to my petite posture, or...

"Now now Toga" chairman Cross interrupted with his spectacular kindness in every move "It's your job to make Yori be your equal" he clapped his hands and grinned at him.

"Well why don't you try to make her the exact same clown as you are, Cross?" he smiled at him, but his face wasn't smiling at all...

Headmaster pouted and made an expression worth drama queen " Don't be so mean Toga! What about our afternoon tea ? I was thinking about making it in a rose garden, what do you think ? Oh and cakes and biscuits are a must be !" he squealed and clapped his hands again "Splendid!"

Yagari scowled "Count me out of this masquerade"

I couldn't help it, I chuckled at their quarrel and weir behavior. Chairman Cross was always like that, well so far as I could remember.

My laugh caught their attention, and I found myself in the center of it. I saw a hint of smile on Yagari face, then he fixed his hat and slowly made his way to the exit, when he was about to open the door he stopped and peeped at me through his arm "Wakaba, I expect you tomorrow, packed in front of the Day Dorm at sunset, whatever you will be ready or not" with that he left, leaving me in bewilderment.

I glanced at chairman Cross, with hope that he will have the answer to this. He just smiled sadly and sighted. "As a vampire hunter you are expected to know them" he raised his hand to his heart "Like you were one of them". My eyes widened, "This is why, in the meantime of your training, you need to be as close to the them, as possible, Yori" He faced me and crossed his hands "So we decided, that you will be moving to the Night Dorm"

I stiffened, chairman must felt my uneasiness cause he immediately uncrossed his arms and closed the gap between us. He placed his hands on my arms and smiled warmly at me "You are a really strong person Yori, I know that you can make it" he squeezed lightly my arms, I peeped up at him, again his eyes twinkled.

"Remember Yori, that you have support in me, whatever would trouble you, just come to me, we will figure something out" he paused "Together" and with that he let me go, but he didn't move at all. "Yagari looks like a harsh person, but in his heart he is very kind, you must just gain his trust, believe me " I chuckled softly "It will be hard sir, but I will try my best" I tilted my head and smiled sincerely. "Well now, I guess that I must pack myself" I said

"Alright then, I will send you off tomorrow Yori" his expression softened, I was heading towards the doors, I turned the doorknob and glanced on last time through my arm, I saw the vase, which few days ago was filled with wilted flowers, now there were fresh. I smiled to myself 'Can I take it as a sign?'

,_,_,_,

_Huh uh, I wanted to update it as fast as possible :) I hope that this chapter wasn't rushed or something... I think that I will kept writing similar to this chapter, also I want to edit previous chapter, nothing much, just to make things easier to read :P_

_I wanted to thanks 'penguin 2', it was your comment that made me write it so fast xD like in one day! So yeah, just look how much one review motivated me :)_

_Please, if there are any errors then just simply ignore them, or become my corrector and help me improve :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Attention Please !_

_This chapter may contain gramatic errors ! So if you find yourself disturbed by it, turn around, and leave. Or simply becamy my editor and everyone will be happy._

_So you've been warned, no complains from now on._

_._

_._

_._

_And for those who decided to stay, fell free and enjoy :)_

,_,_,_,

I silently closed the doors and lightly rested my back on them for a while. I was feeling like a middle schooler again, with my future already choosen for me.

I sighted in frustration and clenched my hands. With hesitation I directed my foots toward the shelf's, I better start packing now I though.

I neatly packed my clothes and belongings in a valise. Making a big deal out of it, cause it will be easier to unpack latter.

I heard a slamming door and unintentionally I jolted towards the cause of the noise. I was stiff, but when my eyes rested on a familiar figure of Yuuki, I sighted in relief. I managed to form a delicate smile "Hi". I chuckled a little. "Hello" said Yuuki.

I could feel tears coming to my eyes, but I shoved them away, mentally reminding myself to be strong from now on. But truth to be told, I couldn't control my legs, as they were already running toward Yuuki.

I hugged her with a little to much force and she barely maintain her balance. Yuuki. I could sense her smiling and I buried my face in her neck. Yuuki. She hugged me back and I couldn't control myself anymore. I needed her comfort so much. She was my only friend, my support, and losing her was unbearable feeling.

We laughed together, neither of us broking the embrace. "Welcome back" I said while pulling myself from the hug, I rested my hands on her upper arms and briefly smiled at her.

She cocked her head to one side and nod happily. Then her expression faded to more serious one "Yori, I..."

"I know" I smiled apologetically at her. "It's for the best, I'm not doing it because I need to" well mostly "But because I want to, I want to be able to protect you Yuuki, and everyone who is important to me". Yuuki expression softened, tears trailing in her eyes, she grinned full heartily and pulled me back into her hug.

"I'm going to protect you too !" she said vigorously, I nod slightly. "I promise you, that I won't let anybody hurt you, well maybe with a little help of Zero" she pondered and I managed a small laugh.

I rested my head on her shoulder, whispering quiet 'OK' .

,_,_,_,

Once again I found myself wandering after curfew, the difference this time was that I was allowed to it. And soon around this hour, I will find myself preparing for my night classes.

I glanced out the windows and lost myself gazing at the orange glow, it was flowing over the skies and clouds, like a syrup on ice cream. "How mesmerizing" I whispered and reached slightly a hand toward the last rags of the sun. They rested on my palm, lightening my skin making her glow. 'Warm' was the only thing I could though.

I was wondering if vampires hated the sun ? The warm feeling was so soothing, that I found it nearly impossible to hate it. Why would they detest it ? I made a mental note to ask Mr. Yagari about it, or at last, now I have a bunch of vampires to ask, don't I ? I giggled insensibly at the mere idea.

'Better hurry up'. I didn't want Mr. Yagari, I mean Professor Yagari ? Well, he will be a teacher, so I guess it's a proper way to address him. Anyway I don't wish to be late.

I hurried my way, unaware of someone closely watching me from afar. Zero Kiryu was somewhat leaning against a wall, blank expression on his face. He was feeling approaching storm, in a metaphorical way, and that means trouble. He opened his eyes facilely, the wind dabbed his silver hairs. He breathed the smell and focused on the fading echo of the footsteps.

,_,_,_,

Of course, Professor Yagari was already waiting for me in front of the Sun Dorm. I noticed that he was holding something, it shined in the fading sun. A gun. My mind frozen for a while. He was reloading it, I already knew the reason why, but I did not want to acknowledge it yet. The very idea of killing, scratch it, even holding a weapon in my own hands was making me feel nausea.

He must felt my discomfort when I approached him. "Just in case" he smirked at me, with a spark in his eyes he hide the gun and directed us towards the Night Dorm.

We walked in silence, and I found myself from time to time glancing towards the Day Dorm, as with every step the building was getting more distant and blurred.

I started to feel faintly when I noticed the outline of the Night Gate. I gulped and hardened my grasp around my valise, in need of deceiving safeness.

I looked at Professor. His face was expressionless, just like Kiryu. I was wondering if in the near future I will became the same blank face, and be able to shot, without batting an eyelid.

"Is my face so interesting?" I was pulled out of my thoughts and found Professor Yagari staring at me. "No sir, excuse me" I smiled apologetically "I'm just..."

"Insecure? Nervous? I expected that" He said and turned his gaze away from me. I didn't know, if I should felt offended, cause his tone of voice wasn't sarcastic. He was just, stating the facts. I breathed quietly and raised my head. If he was expecting me to disappoint him, then he was surely wrong. I smiled triumphantly and from the corner of my eyes, I saw him slightly smirking. He was challenging me. And I was gladly accepting it.

After we passed the Night Gate I was expecting to see a Night Class, but they were nowhere in sight. I shivered uncomfortably. The atmosphere around the Night Dorm sure was different. It was colder, and disturbing. The high trees and plants growing along the path were allowing only a glimpse of sunlight, and it was getting dark. I felt goosebumps creeping on my skin. The air was kind of... thin, and breathing it was unusual. Very interesting, I noted and found myself fascinated around this occurrence.

"Ah" Professor Yagari breathed in ave. "I see you can sense the vampire aura. It's rare among normal people. Of course, around vampire hunters it's a very common skill" The corner of his mouth twitched lightly

I was staring at him longer than necessary, trying to ingest the unusual information. My thought's were interrupted the moment I saw a not so familiar building of Night Dorm. From now on this edifice will serve me as 'home'. I shivered uncomfortably. Was the Night Class in ? I wondered if they were waiting for me, or perhaps scheming some plans...

I eyed the suspicious wooden stairs, leading to veranda. Professor Yagari was already making his way to the entrance. I sighted and cautiously placed my foot on one of the stair. It made a small creaking noise and I immediately hurried my way up. I suited myself near Professor and took my time looking around. I noticed the area around Night Dorm building more comfortable, than the path leading here. I heard a sound of opening door and found Mr. Yagari making his way inside. "After me, Miss Wakaba". What a choice would I have ? I followed after him.

'Cosy' was the first though I had. I settle my valise on the tiled floor, stretching my hand in the meantime, which was dragging it all way here. The dominate color was crimson. Blood. How... adequate. What reminded me, that Night Class was still nowhere in sight. Before I could ask any questions Professor Yagari said " They already left. Today they have classes earlier than unusual."

I simply nod, feeling relief.

"Your room will be upstairs, Miss Wakaba. I expect it already prepared. Let's take a look, shall we ?" He smirked at me and we directed towards stairs. The windows weren't allowing too much sunlight inside, but the candles and candlesticks were soothing enough, so it wasn't a problem. Also it was kind of warm, truth to be told, I wasn't expecting that. Then again, what was I expecting?

After some deliberation a Dracula castle was close to my expectations, but it was nothing like it. And I wasn't going to complain.

After passing a few doors, we finally stopped in front of ones. Professor wasn't making any effort of opening it, so I took a breath and placed my hand on a doorknob. With a swift turn I opened them. I found myself mesmerized by the sight in front of me. The room was furnished in old fashioned, wooden furniture. Forged here and there. The bed was single one, but much bigger that the one in my Sun Dorm. Around it hanged crimson curtains, the exact same as the window ones. The window itself allowed much more sunlight.

I placed my valise on the bed and turned towards Professor Yagari. He eyed the room and rested his gaze on me. "Well, I hope it suit your taste". I answered him with a smile, "Alright then, I have classes now, so I will explain everything to you tomorrow." And with that he directed towards the hall we came from. He stopped midway and turned around "Oh and Wakaba, good luck" He rearranged his hat and disappeared around the corner of my doors. I stood where I remained and listened to the fading sound of the footsteps. The echo of closing doors returned me to my senses.

I was alone. And the only advice I was left with was 'good luck'... It was a test, I'm sure of it. I breathed heavily and decided to unpack my things. At last, I can make my mind occupied.

Half a hour later I was near an end. Humming I closed the wardrobe.

"Hello" a cold voice startled me to no point. I knew this voice. I stiffened and locked my eyes with a piercing gaze of a lightly tinned blue ones. I was speechless, my hands occupied themselves with my skirt, wrinkling it from the force I used. Wasn't he supposed to be in class ?

"I was feeling ill, so I..." he made a pause, and I wondered if he could read my mind, "...dismissed myself" He finished, his tone of voice uninterested, cold and distant.

I found my tongue again "Oh, is that so ? Did you visit the school nurse ? It could be something serious or a cold perhaps..." Were vampires even ill ? I doubted that. I softened a bit.

"Mmm, there was no need" He answered, I caught a hint of playfulness in his voice.

I smiled uncomfortably, stressed under his piercing look. "Oh right, where are my manners. I'm Sayori Wakaba. From now on I'm joining the Night Class. My pleasure to meet you" There, I feel like myself again. I smiled at him briefly an bowed.

"Sayori" he echoed and I shivered unintentionally. I raised my head and jolted at the sudden closeness of the mahogany haired boy. Wondering how he closed the distance between us, without making any sound. He eyed me with blank expression. His focused eyes boring into me. I felt uneasy and averted my gaze.

"Senri Shiki" he said simply. I was surprised when he gently grasped my hand and placed a small kiss. I blushed deeply. Those kind of manners were unusual among youngsters today. I was expecting him to release my hand. To my surprise, he didn't. Instead he turned it around and placed another brief kiss on my palm. My legs were feeling numb all of a sudden. I could feel my blood rushing to my face. He noticed me stiff and gazed up at me.

I shuddered and made an attempt of releasing my hand from his grasp. This movement only made his grip tighten around my wrist. I winced and gasped lightly at the sudden pain.

He wasn't showing any expression, but I could tell, that his eyes were smirking. I found myself rotted to the spot, unable to move. With his eyes never leaving me, I felt his hot breath on my hand, his tongue slid down inside my palm, making me breath in surprise. I shivered with uncertain feeling, eying him with disbelief.

I felt something sharp caressing my porcelain skin. I yelped in surprise and stepped back, only to be roughly shoved forward. I tripped and was caught with a slender and long hand. He held me forcefully in the place. He lowered his head and sniffed my hairs, I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears. He subtly brushed his head up, I shyly gazed up at him and after seeing his crimson red eyes I lowered my head and squeezed mines.

Cursing my luck and petite figure I shuddered and breathed sharply, when his slick tongue made contact with my skin again. Slipper tongue was leaving hot traces in my palm, his breath tickling my sensitive skin.

"Please..." I heard myself whisper, but I don't know what I was asking him for. I could sense him smirk, although he didn't do that. Instantly I jumped when I felt again a sharp teethes making contact with my palm. He grabbed me more firmly and I felt a sudden pain.

I whimpered and with a free hand gripped tightly his milky chemise. His gently tongue was caressing me, stroking me softly. I sensed a hot liquid sliding down my arm, his smell mixed with blood was overwhelming.

His grasp on me tightened, my mind was so absorbed with both, his gentleness and cruelness, that if he didn't hold me, I would lose my balance, my knees supported me no more. I choked the breath and sobbed, trembling with sensation.

He loosened a grip and I felt him removing his fangs from my wound. I was breathing heavily and flushed peered up at him. He licked the blood, which was dribbling down my hand. Then he moved again to my palm and left more saliva than necessary. His eyes were back to a normal color. His breath unsteady, just as mine.

He was about to step back, when I felt myself feeling unsteady. He grabbed me just in time. He lowered himself and grabbed me by my tights, and raised me up. I shrieked and grasped his shirt.

He placed me on my bed, straightening up his hand brushed mildly a lose strand of my hair. I was about to slap his hand away, but he backed it in time. He looked at me and cocked his head to one side. "It will be our little secret, caramel girl".

My eyes widened, he just bite me, hurt me, on top of that embarrassed me, and want me to stay silent about it... But I was to weak to say anything back at him, my mind wasn't working correct.

He placed his finger on his lips, as if in a manner of silencing someone. And just like that distracted himself out of my room, giving me one last look, his eyes once again cold and distant.

Siting on my bed, I shakily took a look at my palm, the mark from his fangs were visible and it hurt. All of a sudden I felt faintly, I rested a hand on my forehead. How much did he drank ? I decided to lay down. I was looking up at the ceiling of my bed, my cheeks still burned, and my skin was hot where he touched.

Uneasiness filled my mind. I just couldn't push him, he was too strong. But if I had a weapon with me, would I use it ? Would I be able to do it ? My sight was fading, and soon I was surrounded by darkness.

,_,_,_,

_Sorry for the long wait, I just need to wait for the right mood, and then I can write it all down... Hope this chapter didn't disappoint you._

_You know, in my eyes if Senri want something, then he will get it, no mater what ;P I think that he was too forceful, and poor Yori doesn't know what to make from it... But don't fear ! He will slowly learn the proper way of holding his desires, and as for Yori, well let's hope she won't be drained from blood by then xD just joking..._

_Hmm, I think that I will change the mature content in the near future. Right, so umm, like it ? Hate it ? Why ? Share your thoughts with me :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Attention Please !_

_This chapter may contain gramatic errors ! So if you find yourself disturbed by it, turn around, and leave. Or simply becamy my editor and everyone will be happy._

_So you've been warned, no complains from now on. And I'm warning that future chapters will also have grammar errors, so I don't have to write this all over again, this is last one, and your last chance to abandon this story._

_._

_._

_._

_Well, who remained ? Feel free and enjoy , please:)_

,_,_,_,

The first thing I was aware of was a throbbing pain in my head. I moaned painfully and slightly opened my eyes. It was still dark, and I was having hard time adjusting my sight to the darkness.

I reached my hand to forehead and found a cold material there. Now that I think about it, I was neatly suited in my bed, half covered with quilt, the curtains were slightly occluded around my bed. I blinked questionably.

I was about to raise up when a gently voice interrupted me "Stay still, please", startled I remained in place. Timidly I turned my head to the window, I resisted laying my eyes on him, sighting I bite my lower lip and nervously glanced up at him.

He was standing near the window, elegant and smooth. The moon must be full today, cause the moonlight illuminated his aristocratic features. His silk brown curls were hanging loosely, adding nicety to his appearance. The sight was stunning.

Pureblood. A king among vampires. I tried to remain my calmness, but in those circumstances it was hard. I licked my lips, tightening my grip around the quilt. I thanked quietly that I was still in my uniform.

When his gaze rested slowly on me, I felt a throb in my chest, I trapped myself in those familiar deep brown eyes, they were exactly same as Yuuki's one. I couldn't help feeling sorrowful all of a sudden. She is a dear friend to me, we were together since middle school, separation was already leaving an imprint on me.

He was looking at me intensely, as if he was trying to sort out something, then he smiled with grace "Let me introduce myself properly. My name is Kaname Kuran, I'm a Dorm Leader, but I guess that you already know that ?" He chuckled and smiled gently at me.

There was something wrong with all that pleasant vibe coming from him. As... as if there was something enigmatic hiding deep inside him, or very... fearful.

I tried to smile, but failed miserably. The atmosphere around him was suffocating. A tickling sound of the clock wasn't making me feel at ease. I was breathing shallowly and tried my best to act composed "It's a pleasure, Kuran" I nod respectably, "I'm Sayori Wakaba" I paused, pondering whatever to continue. My doubt's were quickly dispelled.

"I know" he stated firmly, titling his head to one side "I was..." he paused closing his eyes "informed"

"Oh, I... see" was all I could manage. He smiled wider and moved closer, his posture and manner of walking were full of grace and charm. Child of the night indeed. He stopped a few inches from my bed, and I flinched unintentionally wrapping myself firmly around the covers.

He noticed it, his eyes widened for a while, then they softened "You don't need to fear any harm from me" He chuckled lightly and raised his hand to his mouth, in manner of covering them.

"Hmm, although I already punished the individual responsible for your injury" He pointed sophistically at my bandaged hand. I stiffened, my lungs were screaming for deeper breaths. I raised my hand to heart and griped the material, feeling hesitantly, my mind was foggy.

I swallowed hard "Punishment?" I asked unsure, I was tensed and the air was making me nauseating.

His eyes have grown cold, and expression faded to more serious. He raised his head a little, and looked at me from above. "Do not concern yourself with it". He sneered "He got what he deserved, he knows the rules" he paused and a crimson light flashed through his eyes, I dare say, he looked cruel, "and the price for breaking them" he finished, brushing a loose strand of his chocolate hair.

An uneasy silence surrounded the room. I couldn't believe that one minute he was so gentle, and the next so intimidating. I rested my hands on the quilt, gripping it, hard. I lowered my head and closed my eyes. I couldn't look at him any more.

I was wrong, those eyes were nothing like Yuuki's.

I could feel his gaze on me. He sighted "As a Pureblood, I should be consequent" his voice softened, turning once more to his soothing one. "From all people, you should understand" he continued.

Something was building inside of me, I cleared my throat and dared to return his piercing gaze. I took a deep breath "Yes I should, but that doesn't mean that I will". My voice was shaking, but I was confident.

He was surprised by my answer. We stared at each other quite a while. Neither of us show any attention of breaking eye contact.

The disturbing silence broke a chuckle coming from him.

"Hmm" He hummed "You're pretty interesting, Yori" I shivered at the the tone of his voice, and the familiarity he addressed me with. "Let me give you an advice for future" he shifted himself closer to my bed. Then reached elegantly and grasped, a lousy hanging from my bed, crimson curtain. I eyed him warily and held a breath due to his closeness. He caressed the material, as if he was trying to observe every detail. His eyes lazily wandered through it.

He smiled under his nose and eyed me sharply "Don't confuse braveness with irresponsibility". His graceful long fingers left the curtain. He reached his hand towards me and I flinched, drawing away from his touch.

He frowned and stopped midway, then snorted lightly with laugh. I looked at him flustered. I spotted he was striving for a cloth. He picked it up and placed it on my forehead once again, the tips of his fingers barely made contact with my skin. I closed my eyes and breathed sharply, due to the coldness of the material.

He straightened himself up and gave me one of his toned smiles. "Rest for now. I will make sure that nobody will interrupt your sleep". He excused himself, stopping near the doorway.

He glanced at me and stared for a while, then smiled mischievously and added " I hope we will have more chats in the future, I..." he paused and his grin widened "...appreciated that. Goodnight, Miss Yori". He didn't bother to wait for my reply and left me with my bad apprehension about those 'chats'.

I released out a breath in relief. I once again found myself staring at the ceiling of my bed. Kaname Kuran. I remember him from a brief moments, mostly when he was visiting Yuuki. Back then I didn't know who he was, or what. I wanted to believe that he was on a light side. After all, chairman Cross trusted him, so I should confide my hope in him, but will I ?

The mere though of punishing students made me torn between what is right and what is not. Yes, Senri Shiki wasn't guiltless, but... There always is a but, isn't there ? My docile side was making it hard sometimes. I turned to one side and faced a wall.

After a while of laying I gave up. I shoved covers aside and got up, placing the cold cloth from my forehead on a night table, near my bed. I leaded my legs to the bathroom. A hot shower would do a trick. The bathroom was as amazing, as my room. It was bigger, and better equipped that the Sun Dorm one, well, what did I expect from a noble vampires ? They become accustomed to the convenient life.

After showering myself, I wrapped puffy towel around myself, caressing it I wondered from what it was made ? Definitely from something expensive...

I entered my room once again. I draw some pyjama from commode, glancing shyly towards the doors I discarded the towel and dressed myself up . Then I slipped under the covers and let them warm me up.

Closing my eyes I decided to rest at last. My mind was so occupied with thoughts, that I was getting hard time falling asleep. I considered going downstairs to calm myself, but went against it, the moment I realised that Night Class would probably be there.

I covered myself with covers and tried to distract myself, listening to the sound of my heartbeat.

,_,_,_,

When I woke up a second time, it was already something around noon. I was laying for a moment, listening to any sounds, in hope that I would hear snoring coming from the other bed. I pushed myself to a sitting position. I moaned and yawned, rubbing my eyes I glanced around the room, just once more, with the last hope that the events of previous days were in fact, only a bad dream.

But found myself disappointed, upon the view that surrounded me. I lowered my gaze and rested it on my hands. I raised my bandaged hand and looked thoughtfully at it. 'Who treated me, I wonder?'

But the moment a deep brown eyes flashed through my head, I pushed that reflection for other time.

I heard a grumbling sound from my stomach, and decided that a solid breakfast come in first. I took a deep breath and smiled lightly to myself. 'Alright, I'm going to be strong' and nod in agreement.

I found a Night Class uniform hanging on a chair. I brushed it softly with my fingers, a bitter expression on my face. I slowly explored the softness of the material. In the end I decided that casual clothes were more accurate.

Fully clothed in a simple grey bauble dress, I brushed my hairs and reached towards the doors, which were leading to the main corridor. I opened them quietly. The Night Class is probably long asleep. I tip toed through the corridor and wandered downstairs.

I was bothered by the though of sharing dorm and classes with night students. I'm sure they're not thrilled about it too. I mean, they nobles, while I'm... I'm just me. I sighted and in the middle of stairs I heard a sound of opening doors. I looked up and found Professor Yagari entering the main hall.

I felt pleased at his sight. I smiled cheerfully "Good morning"

He noticed me and laid his blue eyes on me "Morning" he muttered. When I took one last step, he already approached me.

He checked me from top to bottom, I looked at him puzzled, then it hit me. He was probably searching for any evidence of attack on my person. I giggled lightly and turned around, my dress swirled in the movement. Better make it easier for him. "Done?" I smiled briefly at him.

He grimaced, rearranged his hat in attempt of hiding his face, but I already caught a glimpse of smile, just in time.

He cough "I see you made it through the night, then we have a matter of facts to discuss" he eyed me and I nod.

"After me then" I sighted and followed him. "Oh, and Miss Wakaba" He looked at me through his arm "Don't do these pirouettes any more. You resemble me Cross when you do that"

I made a surprised face, and with a 'pfft' smiled up at him. It's a first time in this place, that I smiled full heartily.

"Though you have more grace than that clown" he muttered mostly to himself.

I found Professor Yagari to be very 'straight to the point' person. We simply talked about vampire hunters society, and my future weapon. No more, no less.

I guess that firstly, he wants me to accommodate to the vampire world. I must admit, that he have a point. I politely proposed to walk him back to the entrance doors, of course, he declined.

I breathed heavily and took a look at my surrounding. I really don't know how big this place is, but I suppose, it's big enough to lost yourself. So, I was only checking the corridors close to the main hall.

After a while of wandering, I halted around a double big doors. Nothing of common, you could say. But after a closer look I perceived a beautiful, engraved in gold, patterns. Out of curiosity I moved closer, couldn't help it I brushed my fingers through them, trying to memorise every, single, detail.

Wondering what could be placed after those doors, I placed a hand on a knob, at first they didn't want to budge, I pushed harder and they gave up under my pressure. They squeaked and I found myself in front of the breathtaking library.

I stepped inside and turned around in a circle, enjoying the view. All of this was just waiting for someone to pick it up, and notice it.

I was wandering around book shelf's, picking this and that, well, mostly what stirred my curiosity. I spotted a table and marched towards it, placing books on it I sighted and patted them delicately.

I still have plenty of free time till classes so, I smiled, a little of reading won't make a harm. I placed myself in a chair and found it quite comfy. I took a first book and opened it on the first page.

After a while, and in the middle of second book, my eyelids were kind of heavy. Huh ? Didn't I had enough of sleep ? I rubbed my eyes lazily and yawned covering my mouth with a hand.

I frowned and looked thoughtfully at it. ' I'm glad I unbandaged it, before leaving my room this morning'. I rested my head on the other hand, and peered at the mark in my palm. It was barely visible, but still hurt. I wondered if it's going to vanish ?

"It's not permanent" a bored voice echoed through the walls, the second I recognised the voice, I was already on my feet, looking nervously around. There was nobody in sight. Distracted, I wondered if my mind was already making some tricks one me.

And then I heard a low, cold whisper near my ear

"Behind you"

My heart stopped a beat and with a squeal I backed away, almost tripping in the movement. I made sure that there was a safe distance between us. Then I eyed him anxiously.

He looked bored, but his eyes were telling otherwise. There was a hint of something in those blue eyes. I frowned, he had a band aid on his right cheek. I felt bothered by it, quite unsure of what to say next.

"Sorry, it looked like fun" he stated, rather coldly. Though he looked amused for a while, as if making me feel insecure was his way of having fun.

I was quite offended by this remark. "Well, it wasn't for me". I didn't expect any apology from him, he sure didn't look sorry.

His band aid attracted my attention once more. It was quite big, and I asked before my brain would proceed it "Does it hurt?", I frowned at the hint of concern in my voice. It was all because of Yuuki, and her ability of always getting into troubles, making me worry about her all the time. Soon, I found it a habit of mine to care about injures way too much.

He didn't answer me at first, I suspect that my question took him by surprise. Though he was emotionless, which was quite distracting. I was very observant person, even so, his reactions, or more accurate, his lack of emotions confused me to no point.

I sighted and put a delicate smile, "I mean, your cheek, does it hurt?" I pointed towards his injury.

"Ah" he raised his hand towards it, he touched it slightly, as if he wasn't sure he was permitted to. He averted his gaze, "I wonder" he answered, he looked like he was figuring out something. Now it was my turn to look startled.

I titled my head to one side and studied him for a while. What was he doing here anyway ? He was supposed to sleep, wasn't he ? Or maybe I was so absorbed in reading, that I lost a track of time. I looked hurriedly towards the near window, placing a hand on my chest I sighted in relief, the moment I saw it was still sunny. I heard a chuckle. I forgot that I wasn't alone, I glanced towards mahogany haired guy, but there was no evidence of him laughing, I really was going mad.

"You're funny" he said it, with a perfect stoic expression I ever saw, well, if you don't count Kiryu...

I opened my mouth, in need of denying his statement, but he interrupted me "I'm hungry" his eyes were fixed on me. I felt horrified at his comment, taking a step back I griped my dress.

Then I noticed a corner of his lips twitching upward. He was toying with me, just to see my reactions. He said it on purpose, provoking me. But I was far too percipient for it.

I straightened up, taking a calming breath I smoothed my dress. Then I looked up at him and smiled briefly. "How thoughtful of you, it just so happens that I'm hungry too" . I was making my best to sound polite.

I wasn't sure if he was disappointed by my answer, he hummed simple 'hmm'. Then, just like that, directed himself towards exit. I was standing in place gazing at the back of his head. Distracted by his lack of manners, I didn't notice him looking back at me through his arm.

"Oi" he called out at me to catch my attention. My eyes widened and I locked them with lightly-tinted blue ones. "Are you coming?" He asked. I Looked puzzling at him and he added "I don't know how to cook". Turning around he put his hands into pockets of his navy blue oversized jeans and hummed some tune under his nose.

I glanced hesitantly at his back, figuring out whatever to do now. I'm sure that after the punishment that Kuran gave him, he wouldn't dare to harm me. Beside that, the grumble sound in my stomach was giving me a headache. I sighted in defeat and found myself walking briskly after him.

'Maybe, I will finally get some answers', but doubted that, catching a glimpse of my companion emotionless face.

,_,_,_,

_It took me longer than I though. Hope you like it :) _

_I really don't know, if there is any need to explain something. So far nobody is confused, so I guess that no ? Ehh... If somebody is confused why this is like 'that', not like 'that', then feel free to ask. I don't guarantee that I will know the answer, but will try my best :)... :D_

_Surely, I don't want Senri to be all arrogant and mister highly mighty, I find him to be childish at some moments, and I will try to focus on that trait._

_Thanks everyone who took their time and reviewed last chapters ;) you made my day, and I'm happy that there is someone interested in my story. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Attention Please !_

_This chapter may contain grammatical errors ! So if you find yourself disturbed by it, turn around, and leave. Or simply become my editor and everyone will be happy._

_So you've been warned, no complains from now on._

_._

_._

_._

_And for those who decided to stay, feel free and enjoy :)_

,_,_,_,

A yawning sound echoed through the kitchen walls, accompanied by the tone of knife slicing up a tomato. The sun was setting slowly, lighting up with an orange glow interior of the kitchen. I glanced imperceptibly at the mahogany haired boy. He was seated by the small table near the window, resting his head in the palm of his hand, a bored expression on his face.

Or maybe I was mistaken, cause he pretty always have the same grimace. It's hard to tell what he is feeling, let alone what is he thinking. With a sigh I focused on the task of cutting the tomatoes. During removing the skin from one, I peered once more.

The sun must moved slightly, cause the light grazed his pale skin with an orange glow, it looked like it was blushing under the attentive gaze. The hair tips were shining finely and changed the angle of glow every time the boy moved slightly.

He hummed silently to himself, as he lazily opened his eyes. I averted my head, but continued looking from the corner of my eyes.

He stared through the window, under the full beam of the sun his eyes reflected a cascade of colours. It made his cold gaze look warmer. I smiled delicately at the sight '_At last, he isn't sparkling_'. He sighed with irritation and turned away from the window, away from the intense light. "I hate the sun" he muttered lazily, staring into space.

My eyes widened, startled by the comment, I regained my composure and turned back to now chopping the earlier peeled tomato. Since I'm not an expert at cooking and we are short on time, I decided that omelette was a perfect, easy, light snack. Spilling the chopped tomatoes to a nearby bowl I grabbed earlier prepared four eggs and with a whisk started mixing it all together.

After gaining a willed consistence I hummed in approval and was about to put down the bowl on the kitchen worktop, when I faced a pair of blue eyes staring at me intensely. I gasped in surprise clutching tightly the bowl, slightly glaring up at the boy, as he innocently sat on the counter top.

It wasn't his fault for moving without a sound, or at last I tried to make myself believe that, but he could, I don't know, make a little more noise while walking ? Like a normal person begin... '_Oh, right, he isn't one_'.

I blinked up at him in question, as he continued looking at me coldly. He muttered something. "Excuse me?" I asked politely, brows furrowing in concentration.

"Sweet" he answered simply and placed his hands on his thighs, legs swinging playfully in air. Still not quite getting his point I sighed closing my eyes.

"Umm, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean" I smiled lightly up at him. He looked quite troubled for a moment, raising his hand to play with a loose strand of his hair. "I like it sweet. Food".

Quite in awe I stared back at him, then at the bowl in my hands. How can I make it sweet ? I pondered at it for a while, pursing my lips in thought "Well, we can add honey. But I'm not sure if it will be... edible to eat" I answered uncertain. Tilting his head he hummed in approval, and I made my way in search for honey. I poured it into the bowl and mingled vigorously. It splashed onto my cheek and apron, due to the strength I put into mixing. I gasped at the coldness of the mixture, and chuckled at my clumsiness. Distracted I heard a thud sound and glanced towards the source.

As it seems, Senri closed the distance between us and boringly looked inside the bowl in my hands. I peered at him questionably, as he decided to take a taste. He dipped his finger inside the pulp and licked it. I could see emotions flatter through his eyes, sadly it lasted only for a few seconds, before they turned back to his distant gaze.

He must sense I was waiting for his comment, so he locked his eyes on me. He was about to say something, when he closed his lips with a glint in his eyes, a dangerous one I noted. He reached his hand gently before I could react, with the tips of his fingers he brushed my cheek, earning a light gasp from me. As I stood there stunned, with his thumb he wiped off earlier stain from mixing. My cheek heated under his mildly cold hand, as I observed as he withdrawn it, the thumb brushed his lips and tongue slipped around it, licking it clean.

His eyes were smirking, and I narrowed my eyes and wrinkled my nose in response. "Edible. But not as sweet as this one" he motioned at his thumb and with one last lick he turned around and seated himself beside the table, humming an unnamed song under his nose, as he looked out the window once more.

Regaining my composure I unintentionally wiped my cheek with the palm of my hand. I felt the hotness of it and with a start turned around and leaded my foots toward the oven. All the while repeating _'he is just toying with you'._

Apparently, I found it quite peaceful, the tune of his humming along to the clatter of cooking. I closed my eyes and smiled softly. Wondering why I was no longer afraid of him, at last not so much. Maybe it was his childish behaviour that made me disarmed around him.

With the last nod I placed the omelette on a plate, halved it and served on two plates. I pondered on whatever or not to have him get it himself, but sighed in defeat as I remembered that he is and aristocrat.

I placed the plate and silverware before him and seated myself opposite. As I grabbed the fork and glanced up at him, I found that he was no longer looking out the window. Instead he stared insistently at me.

Uncertain under his gaze I smiled lightly "Enjoy your meal?" I giggled hesitantly, earning only a blink as he continued his persistent stare. Nervously I decided that eventually he will come around, and started eating. After a few bites I noted that the mahogany haired boy also began eating. '_Was he politely waiting for me to eat first?_' with the fork in my mouth I smiled fondly at the though. The taste of the omelette was... odd. Sweet yes, but it certainly didn't match.

I peered worriedly at Senri. Beside him eating with grace, there wasn't any hint of disgust. I relaxed and continued eating, while even so often glancing in the direction of the boy opposite me. Which resulted in unintentional exchange of glances. Locking his stare with mine, not sure how to react I smiled politely and averted my gaze.

I took the opportunity and exchanged a small chat with Senri about my earlier discovery. And as it seems, the topic soon turned into books. All while sharing our little preferences, as well as the facts I wasn't aware off, like the statement, that he is a model. I wasn't interested in fashion, if I was, then I'm sure I would come across his photos in some magazine. I made a note, to check it out later. He was quite blunt with his answers, but I didn't mind it. Sharing classes with Kiryu, learnt me a high tolerance. A nostalgic feeling embraced my thoughts. Senri must have sensed it, and started his teasing comments, to distract me. I smiled discreetly, under all this emptiness and impassivity he was quite humane.

With the empty plates and full stomachs I collected the remaining dishes and dunked them into the sink. As I started washing up a hand grabbed the freshly washed ones and started wiping them.

Surprised I looked at Senri, disbelief written all over my face. He merely glanced at me, was that a pout ?, and snorted humorously "I'm still stating, that you're quite funny". Was he talking about my expressions ?

"At least I know how to express myself". With a blank face I turned back to my work and poured more soap into the frying pan. At the act my hair fell freely on my face, getting into my eyes.

He as always simply hummed in answer, not quite catching my insult. At the rustling sound I was about to turn my head when all of a sudden a long graceful fingers curled tenderly into my hair, earning a soft inhale of breath from me, my eyelids fluttered at the astonishing sensation. Senri's fingertips ran across my cheeks, gathering the loose strands and secured them all into a sloppy ponytail. Filled with astonishment I curiously touched it, he probably used his ribbon. I flushed a lovely shade of red and furiously scraped the frying pan. Ignoring an uninvolved boy.

With one last plate, one last wipe, and the sound of unwrapping rolled up sleeves I glanced up at the clock. We still had a little time left, but as far as I'm concerned the Night Class was gathering in the main living room, before going for the classes.

At the munching noise I turned distracted towards Senri, giving him a confused stare as he feasted a pocky. He glanced at me, sighing he scraped his temple and elegantly motioned the door.

I took his discreet meaning and exited the room. He caught up with me, his hands behind his head, with a pocky lazily hanging from his lips. After a while of silence I stopped "Well, I need to change into my uniform" I smiled at the boy.

His bluish grey eyes remained on me, I dare say, he looked quite conflicted for a while. He rummaged through his pockets in search for something. I blinked at him agitated, leaning slightly in his direction to get a better look. What I didn't expect, was him showing something into my lips. I ran my tongue over it, and immediately a chocolate flavour note melted in my mouth. A pocky. I reached for it and pulled it out, licking my lips I looked at Senri in question.

He merely spared me a glance and took out a one for himself "It's a token of my gratitude" he answered me bluntly. Hastily he paused, as if struck by a though.

With a glint in his eyes, a dangerous one I noticed, he leaned closer, his face inches apart from mine. Not wanting to show any fear, I remained in place, with a free hand I clutched my dress, wrinkling it. He gently took a hold of my wrist, still with a pocky in my hand.

"I wonder" he echoed with curiosity in his voice, I could hear my heartbeat pulsing in my ears, as his intense gaze bored into me.

"How would it taste from your lips". I stopped breathing, a light of crimson flashed in his lightly tinned blue eyes. The temperature must have dropped a few inches, cause I shivered unconsciously, a warm heat ran up my cheeks. Senri's fingers inched a bit forward from my wrist, brushing mildly with mine, a pleasant warmth bursting from the mere touch.

We stared at each other in silence, my breath feeling short for holding it for so long, lungs aching. Finally a cold sigh from mahogany haired boy, as he lowered himself towards my pocky. He parted his lips and nibbled onto it, sliding his tongue across it, before biting it with a crunching noise. He straightened himself, his eyes widened a little when he looked at me, I bet I was red as strawberry by then.

Embarrassed I kindly pulled my hand from his grip, my fingers missing the pleasing sensation. To occupy myself I smoothed my dress, fingers trembling from the tension in my body. Feeling his melancholic stare on me, I chewed on my lower lip before puling on the same expressionless mask he was wearing and faced him.

Unfortunately he tilted his head a little, sticking a playful tongue at me "It doesn't suit you at all".

My stoic posture wavered, my heart fluttered at the simple gesture. Pretty frustrated with his lack of emotions, while I was an open book for him, and a wreck of unease at the moment, I excused myself and went in the direction of my room. Nuzzling with the tips of my fingers still quite sensitive mark on my palm. A sloppy ponytail bouncing with every step I took, the ribbon unfolding ever so little.

I distanced myself, quite unaware of the smiling boy I left behind me.

,_,_,_,

_'At last, he isn't sparkling' – I know, I couldn't help myself :,) I'm not even sorry..._

_*cough * anyway, firstly I'm sorry for such a long wait :( but I hope that the fluff in this chapter somehow made it up D: and uh, secondly I reread my earlier chapters and noticed, how much grammar mistakes I made, at this point I'm going to become my beta reader :D no really, I think I progressed a little, so in the near future I'm going to update them._

_But still, a professional one would be nice :,(_

_Mmm, the story itself won't be too long, maybe up to 10-11 chapters. I'm sorry, but I'm not an action person, so the story will mainly focus on the love. I apologize for anyone who though there will be Sayori running around with a gun killing vampires and do... stuff._

_On the side note, I tend to grow really frustrated with dispassionate Senri, like 'should he be now cold, or bored, or stony... or a freaking living dead' , thankfully there is Yori who can like blink and blush like a normal person. Or maybe I just simply lack of imagination :( __Ps. did you got the meaning at the end of the chapter :3 ? _

_And since I see that a lot of writers tend to do that, so I'm going to answer yours reviews, to show you my gratitude, ask hows the weather like... well maybe not the last one, but you got the point :D_

_Thank you, and till the next time ~✿ ❁ ღ _


	7. Chapter 7

_Attention Please !_

_This chapter may contain grammatical errors ! So if you find yourself disturbed by it, turn around, and leave. Or simply become my editor and everyone will be happy._

_So you've been warned, no complains from now on._

_._

_._

_._

_And for those who decided to stay, feel free and enjoy :)_

,_,_,_,

With melancholy I stared at the raindrops tapping onto the window, as the wind seemed to howl through the thin glass. The soft noise of car engine along with a soothing tune played in the radio, were from time to time interrupted by the sound of a flipping page.

Resting my head in the palm of my hand I glanced from beneath my eyelashes at the figure sitting opposite. The greyish glossiness from the window enveloped his pale skin, sandstone lips seemed to gain a blueish tone. I wondered if he was sensitive to cold weather.

Sighing lightly at the memory of yesterday talk with Professor Yagari and Headmaster Cross. I tried to remembered again, why was I sitting here with Shiki. As a part of the training, I am supposed to spend this short break from school with a vampire.

"_You will get to know their habits from the source" said casually Mr. Yagari, occupied with polishing his silver gun._

"_But..." I tried to reason with him and was interrupted sharply_

"_No buts, it's an order" he blow out an invisible dust from a barrel of a gun. Yagari glanced at me and smirked. Winking at me he added "You're a smart girl Yori, take it as a school assignment". _

_He arched back a little "Hell, you can even write an essay while at it, like I care. But if it will make you feel more at easy, then go with it". _

_Scowling at his choice of words I nodded weakly._

Deep into thoughts I didn't notice a pair of blueish grey eyes staring back at me. Startled I realised that I was watching him intensely this whole time. I felt a heat rose on my cheeks. Sitting properly I absent-mindedly brushed a loose strands of honey hairs behind my ear.

"Umm, I'm sorry. I was lost in my thoughts" I said embarrassed. Smiling softly I glanced at Shiki. Maybe it was my imagination or perhaps the shadows were making pranks on me. Although I was sure I noticed a glimpse of smile on his face.

He hummed in response and went back to his reading. I briefly gazed through the car window once again. Reflecting on how Senri's sight was warmer that the weather outside.

As we arrived at the place, the driver opened door of the car for us. Shiki exited first, taking an umbrella from chauffeur. I blinked puzzled as he gracefully offered a hand for me to grasp. I gingerly took his offer and as our fingers brushed, once again I felt that pleasant warm spread through my fingertips.

My stomach did some funny flips. Managing to exit the car without embarrassing myself further I took a note, of how right it felt to hold Senri's hand. He loosened the grip but didn't let go.

Instead we walked under the umbrella towards his house. Probably red as strawberry by now, I noticed that his hand was very feminine. Delicate and harsh at the same time. The warm of it calmed my nerves.

I don't know why, I though it would be cold...

As we entered the house, we were welcomed by an unusual and very beautiful woman sitting on the stairs. Her long, fiery hair seemed untamed, as if they were living their own life. I took a breath in awe. As I assumed she was Shiki's mother. He really resembled her beauty.

Upon seeing a sight of us she smiled mysteriously, making her way towards Senri she hugged him.

"I missed you" she whispered meekly. From her half raised eyelids she peered at me with mild curiosity.

Quite shyly, having the same lightly tinned blue eyes as Shiki focused on me, I smiled and bowed with courtesy. "I'm Sayori Wakaba, Lady Shiki. A pleasure to meet you".

She slightly parted her lips "My, how lovely". Her voice seemed as absent and cold as Senri's, but held a whimsical tune to it. She let go of her son and tried to close the distance between us, when a sudden hand wrapped around her wrist and stopped her dead in the tracks.

She hummed and glanced back at Shiki. They stared at each other quite a while, as I blinked confused at that weird exchange of words. Finally she demurred playfully and turned back at me with a smile. Not wasting any time Senri introduced his mother and took my hand once more.

Quite suddenly I felt myself being pulled forward, towards the stairs. Taken aback I glanced back at Lady Shiki. She tilted her head and waved at me. I looked back at Senri's shoulders. He seemed bothered by something.

"Why are we leaving your mother so suddenly ?" I asked concerned, wincing at his stronger grip. He merely took a look at me and I felt a shudder run down my spine, due to his sharp regard.

Irritated with his cold and distant behaviour I pulled out my hand from his grasp "You're hurting me!" I heard myself raising my voice. I looked at him hurtfully and held my wrist with other hand.

Senri looked taken aback. His eyes widened for a moment. Then he sighed and run his hand through his hair. He seemed composed again. Demanding an answer from him, this time more calmly I asked "Well?"

He stared at some vase next to him for a while, then he locked his gaze on me. He stared at me intensely, his eyes held a dozen of emotions. Why I didn't notice it before ? Was it always like that? Somewhere back in my head I heard a faint whisper denying it.

"Sorry" he barely murmured. I sighted in defeat, knowing that I won't get any decent reply from him nor a proper apology. I smiled lightly at him. He closed the distance between us and I inhaled sharply. With his hand he brushed a stray strand of my caramel hair. He smirked mischievously and I blushed instantly at such a sudden expression on his porcelain like doll face. I pouted a little and wanted to brush off his hand out of abashment.

Though Senri was faster and instead gently grasped my hand. He placed a tender kiss on my wrist, where he earlier bruised it a little. Due to its sensitivity I gasped softly, halfway closing my eyes. His soft lips brushing my skin with warm, tingly sensation as an unintentional '_Ah'_ escapes my own.

I glanced shyly at him from beneath my eyelashes. He watches me with fascination and scrapes his fangs experimentally on my flesh. I flinched lightly at the sharp touch. But I don't withdraw. As he inhales my scent I graze his cheek with the tips of my fingers, softly.

Surprised at the sudden touch he looks at me. His hand clasps over mine and he sighs deeply. We stare at each other in silence, not quite sure of ourselves.

An amused grunt whipped us out from this magic state. With rosy cheeks I turned toward Lady Shiki. I felt ashamed, as if someone caught me on stealing cookies from jar.

"My, and here I wondered if you two won't argue. Looks like it's quite the opposite" and she smiles playfully clasping her hands. She was with a nicely clothed man. From his composure I figured he was a flunkey.

My vision is averted as Senri stands before me, blocking my view. "Mother, may I have a word ?" he asks distantly. Curiously I pull out from behind him and glance at Madam Shiki. She looks pleased, but there's some glint in her eyes, which I can't figure out. Like mother like son in this case.

She nods and I'm left with a butler holding my luggage. I watch as they withdraw in the distance, and found myself warm and fuzzy as Shiki confidentially glances back at me.

While being shown towards my room I can't shake this unknown yearn and funny butterflies in my stomach. I wrinkle my nose with irritation and exhale a shaky breath.

,_,_,_,

Brushing with my fingers a wooden box studded with some unknown for me gems, I tried to stay composed. But truth to be told, I was conflicted. I wasn't send for this mission without further protection. In the case of danger, I was expected to defend myself. And here, in this box, lays my hope.

Opening a box with a click I stared for a while before reaching inside. Closing it I focused my eyes on the object I was holding.

A red ribbon.

I smiled fondly at the memory. Feeling obligated to return it I placed my 'hope' under the bed. Putting the snood inside the pocket of my cerulean dress I made my way out. Knowing which door I was looking for (I asked butler about it) I silently made my way through a silent corridor.

It was quite late, but it didn't matter for vampires. When I noticed that I was actually light trotting I slowed down my peace, blushing at my foolishness. Or maybe I should return it tomorrow ? I mean, I don't want to disturb him.

Before I have some time to ponder on the situation, I already knocked. Looks like my body thinks for me. I sighted with resignation, then tensed upon hearing quiet "Come in". Closing my eyes and giving myself a reassuring smile I warily opened the door.

Softly closing them behind me I rested my weigh on them and looked around with tact, not wanting to be nosy. The room was furnished with the same fashion as the whole building, but held a French style. As expected from a former model.

Feeling a light breeze I glanced towards the source. Shiki was apparently gracefully walking into room from a small balcony. At his sight my anxious simply vanished, and I smiled tenderly.

He observed me with curiosity and leaned against a door frame. He was wearing a simple, white shirt with rolled up sleeves and black pants. His mahogany hairs were messed up, probably because of the wind outside.

After a few minutes of silence I forgot why I was even here. Feeling a heat over my cheeks I nervously smoothed invisible wrinkles on my dress and... Aha ! I carefully took out his red ribbon from my pocket. Sighing with relief I said "Sorry for such a sudden visit". I brushed my wavy hairs behind my ear.

He noticed the red string and hummed under his nose. Then straightening up he made his way towards a small table suited near the balcony window. He moved back a single chair and motioned for me to take a seat.

Hesitatingly I pushed myself forward and took a seat offered for me. I glanced back at Shiki and his distant eyes seemed to smile up at me. I hastily turned back blushing slightly. Meanwhile I heard a clink of porcelain and soon he placed a beautiful tableware on the dark brown table. In the middle he placed a tiered plate with all kinds of colourful cakes.

He seated himself as I stared with disbelief. He smiled charmingly and I felt an overwhelming fluttering pain, something like fireworks exploded in my stomach. Though it was a nice kind of pain.

Not sure how to take it, as Senri poured a red flavoured tea with rose note into my cup, he teasingly offered that it's a date. And truth to be told, I didn't denied it.

After a small 'tea party' we were standing on the balcony. Which was decorated with variety of flowers, mostly with roses. Weather was chilly and the wind seemed to freshen. The sky was dark, only a few stars shined upon it. The moon seemed to hide himself from the coldness. At the sudden blow I gasped and closed my eyes. As I opened then Senri was looking at me closely. His expression odd.

He then turned away from me and rested himself on the metal railing. He reached toward a crimson red rose and a white one. Ah he picked them up he said with empty voice "Humans are so petite".

He held up the roses and looked at them closely, turning them around. "I could crush them so easily" then turning back at me he squeezed the flowers in his hand, and let the petals slowly fade at the stone floor. "Just like these roses" and he smiled neutrally.

I should felt hurt and scared by that statement. But instead I crouched and one by one picked up the petals with care. "You know" I started, picking up the last one and stood up. I lifted my honey eyes and looked straight into blueish grey ones "Maybe you should just take a better care of it. Make sure that they won't break so easily".

I grinned and handled the rose petals into Senri's hand. I took a step back and flashed a bright smile at him. As if struck by a magic spell he stared at me mesmerized.

Then he hummed humorously. Holding up his hands upon me he let the petals fall at me as the rain drops. "Then, will you let me take care of this caramel flower?"

Enchanted, I simply laughed full heartedly "Yes".

Warm and tingly heat on my cheeks along with pleasant fuzzy flutter in my chest waved upon me as Senri picked a white petal trapped in my hair. And he repeats once again a word 'caramel', as if it's a secret code between us.

And when the wind blows once more, due to his closeness I smelled his spicy scent. Yes, I closed my eyes and leaned closer. He smells spicy, like cinnamon left in sun gaze. But there's more to it. A sweetness of sugar. And as I half-open my light chocolate eyes, I peer up at him from beneath my cascade of eyelashes. Noticing how close his face is to mine, I tensed up.

He tangles his long tender fingers in my hairs and closes the distance between us. Our lips inches apart, we stare at each other. The seconds tickles by and the air is no longer cold. It's warm, Senri is warm, his hands are warm, his gaze is warm and as if the wind hushed a soft invite I pressed my lips to his sandstone ones.

It's merely a feathery touch at first. A petal sliding down a sun burned skin. I grasped his milky shirt and place another butterfly kiss upon those lips. And as a bee allured by a sweet scent he teasingly kisses me back. He wraps his free hand around my waist and brings me closer as I trip and fall into him.

He doesn't seems to mind that, and moves his hand from my wavy hair to gently hold my chin and tilts it up. His lips become more demanding and I feel a sharp teeth brushing my tender rosy lips. I flutter my eyes open . As I pull back due to the lack of oxygen I whisper a quiet "Senri". He takes is as a plea and joins our lips once more.

He bites down at my lower lip tingly, and between a feverish kiss he slips his tongue to take a better taste. Slipping a startled moan into it I brush with my fingertips the nape of his neck, feeling his curly hair. With my thumb I delicately scrape his ear.

I can taste a sweet note of chocolate cake. Our lips parted for a second, as we briefly glanced at each other. I was feeling dizzy and my heart was beating loudly, while my chest ached. He looks at me closely and traces his thumb along my sensitive lips. I sense his fingers slowly making their way up my pale skin of upper arm. His breath is unsteady and shaky as mine.

And as he places his forehead on mine, I can't shake this feeling that this is wrong. That this won't last, just like flowers that wither during winter. Senri places his hands on my back and softly lays another tender kiss upon my lips. And in that one moment I could taste a warm sun.

Wasn't he supposed to be cold ? But he turned out to be everything I love. And in that night I was proven just that. Somehow, I didn't make it back to my room.

,_,_,_,

The remaining days at Shiki manor went pretty hazy. One day Senri's best friend showed up, Rima Touya. At first she was quite cold towards me, just like Shiki when we first meet. But seeing his behaviour towards me, she warmed up and started treating me like her personal doll.

Between stolen chaste kisses and sensitive touches. I spend my days mostly searching Senri's birthmarks on his porcelain skin, than my report to Professor Yagari.

On the last day I found myself on the couch, with Rima sleeping on my shoulder, while Senri was napping soundly on my lap. With his red ribbon in my hair, I was finishing some book about plants and flowers.

I closed it silently and put it away carefully, not to wake them up. I glanced at Shiki and smiled fondly at his peaceful expression. Brushing a stray strand of his maroon in the dim light hairs.

And just as the book said, during winter we must provide tender loving care that we will be rewarded for in the springtime. While Senri whispers softly in his dream that 'he won't let this flower wilt' I laugh gently.

And as the time passed and I was standing in the middle of war between Rido Kuran and the students of Cross Academy. I gripped harder my pair of silver shurikens shaped like snowflakes. My 'hope' as I liked to call them.

Searching frantically around the wave of people, for the sight of mahogany hair. Narrowing my eyes at the setting sun, I noticed a flash of whip and stilled my trot. Smiling briefly to myself I made my way toward the last orange rays of the sun.

And as I noticed those lightly tinned blue eyes on me I vowed, that after this war will be over, I'm going to cook him a lot of sweet things.

With a note of caramel.

The End...

,_,_,_,

_Firstly I want to show my gratitude towards everyone, who was patient enough with me, thank you so much !_

_Secondly, there will be a sequel, for anyone who felt disappointed at the ending :) It will be different from this one, kind of like pages from a diary... I deeply apologize, but I found myself unable to continue it further. Mostly due to the fact that I'm no longer into Vampire Knight for a few years already. But the sequel won't have a storyline, it will have a form of a page torn from a diary. It will feature a different moments and days in Yori and Senri growing relationship. So I will have more free hand and won't be pushed by a set in stone story. Mhmm, apart from that I'm going to edit any mistakes in earlier chapters._

_So if anyone is interested look out for it. Well..._

_Thank you, and till the next time ~✿ ❁ ღ _


End file.
